zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 33: The Toilet Goddess
'The Toilet Goddess '''is the 33rd chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 1st chapter in the volume 9 manga. Premise ''Bitter from abandonment, Suzu makes a wish for Rena to disappear. But after it comes true she attempts to encounter the rumored Toilet Goddess in hopes of setting things right. '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi is scrubbing the toilet in the restroom and observes it. She remarks on the rumor surrounding it, saying that if one shines it well enough the Goddess within it will grant their wish. She wonders ''who could have possibly started such a rumor. Summary A group of girls discuss the rumor of the toilet goddess, who is said to inhibit the inner-most toilet in the girls room. If its cleaned piously, she is said to appear and grant ones wish. It's then revealed that in the inner-most toilet is a girl eating lunch, worriedly hoping they won't try to come in as they start laughing about the rumor. It isn't like she enjoys being in here, but she hates break times during school because she has nobody to be with. She had a group of friends in the past, but barely a month into middle school they ended up separating, and in no time she was left alone. It's gross being in a toilet room, but it's better than being noticed. After packing up her items and cleaning up, Suzu prepares to sneak out of the stall until she gets a better look at the girls and realizes one of them is her childhood friend, Rena. As Rena applies her makeup, the other girl asks if it's alright not to invite Suzu. She states that it is, because she doesn't get along very well with them anymore. Biting back tears, Suzu listens as Rena goes into detail about the Toilet Goddess rumor after her friend asks if it's true. Rena explains what she heard, saying that a frequently bullied girl would clean the toilets every day- but then one day, she was suddenly very beautiful and the bullying stopped. Rena's friend wonders if she should clean the toilet hearing this, but she laughs as the bell rings. They take off, and Suzu badmouths the rumor, calling it stupid. She mockingly takes a large wad of toilet paper and rubs the toilet, demanding the goddess come out and grant her wish to make friends if that's true. As expected nothing happens. Sadly, Suzu thinks back to how much fun she had with her friends. They would chat about manga and exchange them- she and Rena had been very close; to the point Rena would be jealous if Suzu traded manga with others despite having anytime access to it when visiting Suzu. She denied it however. Suzu is unable to understand how Rena could leave her so easily now that they attend a new school, and she accuses her of being mean for doing this. Once class ends, Suzu prepares to leave for her next class as she overhears her classmates take off or spend a few minutes playing. She overhears Rena and her friends discuss the brand new issue of Seventeen ''magazine and she hurriedly returns to the stall to mope. She tearfully stares at the toilet and asks to have one friend, when suddenly she sees a message has been written on it, asking "''are you okay?". Suzu gets a closer look after noting it wasn't there before. She takes out a pen and writes a response, "not at all!", including a frowning face. The following day she returns to the stall to find "why?" has been left in response. Doubtful that it is the Toilet Goddess, Suzu asks "who are you?", and returns during the first chance she gets to see "I am your friend" written on it. From that day, strange, wonderful things began to happen. Every time she had a chance Suzu would return to the toilet to find messages being left behind. However, she is unaware of Rena and her friends growing curiosity. Suzu returns to the stall to find a drawing of Y-sensei has been left on the toilet. She laughs and claims he has a wider stomach though, and with her marker she starts reshaping the drawing. She paid the toilet a visit every day and would communicate with the Goddess and had become so happy that she even took to cleaning it as thanks for her kindness. She saw no harm in it. But then one day, Suzu was running late to the restroom after P.E. due to having to stay and clean up. But the moment she entered, she was shocked to find Rena leaving the stall. She asks what she was doing there, but after Rena claims nothing she drops a marker. Rena remains silent as it dons on Suzu that she was the one writing to her, and she asks if she's been mocking her this entire time after recalling Rena's words from a few days prior, about how Suzu "didn't get along with us". Angrily she accuses Rena of just laughing at her, and Rena asks her why she's acting like a victim suddenly. Enraged, Suzu shoves Rena into the stall and slams the door on her. She yells at her through the door, telling her to disappear and never appear before her again, then she runs from the restroom. How could Rena possibly understand how alone and scared she felt being on her own now. People like her shouldn't exist at all. The following day, Suzu is shocked when Rena doesn't show up to class. Everyone is so surprised, even the teachers are making a fuss about it in the staff room; but she's sure it isn't a big deal, she probably just stayed at a friends house. She thinks about the Toilet Goddess rumor again, but she claims it couldn't have possibly have anything to do with it. It's then Rena's friends approach Suzu, seeing how concerned she looks. She is surprised when they mention how worried she must be and invite her to lunch. The one mentions how they had been wanting to call her up and invite her, and happily Suzu agrees to join them. She is surprised when they take out their makeup items afterwards and mentions how they are in middle school and kind of young for that, but they reason that mascara is okay. They compliment her soft white skin before they begin to eat lunch, and in this time, Suzu is amazed by how much fun it is. They officially became friends, and as a result she stopped showing up to visit the toilet stall as she no longer had to. It remained where it was, and began to get dirty again. But soon she became aware that she had been forgetting Rena, and realizing she's been missing for over two weeks causes alarm. One friend asks if what Rena said about them being grade-school friends was true, and after Suzu confirms it, she claims Rena had been worried over her. Suzu is stunned silent by such words as the girl decides to tell her. She had really wanted to ask Suzu to join them, but because she always left when break began they thought she simply didn't want to be near them. She never openly says what she feels, which Suzu can agree with as she remembers their childhood. Suddenly, as Suzu remembers finding Rena leaving the stall and dropping her marker, she realizes she had been wrong this entire time and runs to the restroom. Having not seen what Rena wrote, she is shocked to see the message say "You should try to talk to everyone!", and signed her name beneath it. Suzu breaks down on the spot and cries, realizing what she did. Suzu grabs a bunch of paper and scrubs the toilet as hard as possible, begging with the toilet Goddess to let her see Rena so that she can apologize. Horrified, Suzu watches as someone grabs the rim of the toilet. She falls back to see a horrific looking woman pull herself out and stare at her. She realizes it isn't Rena, but trapped in the stall she can only back away. The figure violently grabs Suzu and forces her head first into the toilet, and in her last moments she wonders if this had been what happened to Rena as she remembers the rumor she originally heard; realizing that this scary figure is the bullied girl who mysteriously changed all those years back. Which meant that the girl who suddenly appeared in the bullied girls place was the girl trapped in the toilet before her. In the hallway, the mysterious girl, now donning Suzu's uniform appears before her friends. They ask if she is okay and she smiles, telling them everything is fine. Yomi's Epilogue Still observing the toilet, Yomi remarks that Suzu and Rena probably made up and became best friends again. One day, someone else will appear to make a wish. She asks the Readers if they have such a toilet in their school and flushes it, telling them to try it out. Characters *Suzu Oono *Rena *Rena's Friends *Toilet Goddess Quotes Trivia *This chapter is vaguely reminiscent of Period 20. **Both girls were lonely and friendless upon reaching middleschool. **Both girls write messages to someone she can't physically see. **Both girls then discovered that the group of girls she befriends really did want to be her friends, but due to her behavior they were led to think she didn't want friends. **Both girls were then attacked by a mysterious figure that killed them. *The manga the girls are shown reading throughout the chapter is based on the first Manga volume of the series, featuring an image of Yomi on it. Gallery Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Vol 9